High-speed tubeless tires have been widely used. Punctures of such tires are repaired by inserting a rubber patch in the hole and by use of the contraction of the elastic rubber tire. Usually, the inserting is achieved by a hammer or press gun. There are two press guns now available. One throws the rubber patch directly into the puncture and the other pushes the lever repeatedly to press the rubber patch into the hole. However, these methods have the following disadvantages:
1. Since the tire is elastic, high stress will occur when the patch is hammered in. Plus the friction, it is every difficult to hammer the patch into the tire. Furthermore, damage would be caused to the tire when hammering.
2. The two kinds of press guns are so expensive that they can not be used widely except tire repair shops or garages.
To eliminate these disadvantages, this invention was developed. So the main object of this invention is to provide a simple tubeless tire patcher which, comprising a T-handle and a threaded awl with two flat surfaces and a notch to accommodate a stick of patch, can penetrate the tire after being turned and press the stick patch into the puncture, and which, with the top of awl base propping aside the ends of the stick patch, will leave the stick patch in the hole after being pulled out in such way that the two flat surfaces face forward and backward respectively.